


Tolerating Love

by MatchaKitsune



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaKitsune/pseuds/MatchaKitsune
Summary: Bishop Enrico Maxwell never thought that he would need anyone in his life, especially not a lover. Yet he finds himself in the strangest mindset when he happens to meet y/n. How will he behave? Does he even know how to love? Find out in this EMxReader from Maxwell's point of view!





	1. Routines and strangers

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

Enrico Maxwell slowly woke to the sound of his alarm clock going off. Without opening those gem like hues of his, the Bishop brought down a heavy hand upon the clock, turning it off _and_ knocking it off of the nightstand in the process. Laying in bed for a few long moments, unmoving as his arm lay dangling over the side of the bed, the albino sighed and opened his eyes, only to close them quickly. The sun was shining right in onto his face, causing him to scrunch up his nose in irritation before rolling away from the rays. Peeking one eye open, the other soon followed and he sat up with a small groan, proceeding to stretch and crack his body. Ah yes, that felt much better now. Getting out of his bed, which felt oh so comfortable and he could almost hear it pleading for him to stay a little while longer. No, he couldn't, paperwork won't do itself now will it? Heading to the bathroom, taking care of business, he then washed his face and flossed, brushed his pretty much prefect teeth and then combed his long locks. Taking off his pajamas, he then dressed in his usual deep purple attire. Tying his hair back into a his signature ponytail, his shoes were slipped on as well as his gloves. Taking a look at himself in the full sized mirror, a small smile appeared on his lips. Yes, he was very satisfied with his look, though it was rare that he wasn't. Such a confident man was Enrico.

Heading to his office, not before grabbing a cup of espresso, the Bishop got right down to work, taking sips of his coffee here and there. A few unlucky fools tried to interrupt his morning routine, before he was finished his drink. They either received a look that could kill while they tried to speak to him, or a hand was held up to stop them from speaking before a voice that was as dark as the espresso in his cup told them to leave. Honestly, it were as if they never could learn the simplest of facts. Don't disturb him before he has finished his coffee! Was that too much to ask for? 

Not many dared to knock upon his door as he worked, so it gave him plenty of time to get things done. Two and a half stacks of paperwork down, half a pile to go. Standing up from his seat, cracking his knuckles and back, Bishop Maxwell thought that a small walk was in order. He needed a little break to clear his mind some and stretch his legs. Leaving his office, he then locked the door, tucking the keys into his vest pocket, as he made his way outside. What a lovely evening it was, not too hot but of course not cool either. The sun was beginning to set and the clouds turned from simple and pure white to soft pastel colors. Such as pink and lilac, peach and a hint of yellow. Looking up at the sky, he was caught up in it's beauty, when he lost his balance slightly due to someone's carelessness. Catching himself before he could fall, a look of anger was on his face and in his eyes as Maxwell turned to see who the idiot was that had made him stumble. Ready to scold them, he stopped, open mouth emitting not a sound as his lips slowly closed. Blinking his amethyst orbs, he looked at the stranger. 

"My sincerest apologies, I must have been in the way..." Wait, what the hell?! Why was the Bishop apologizing? It was not his fault in the slightest that this foolish individual ran into him! He couldn't believe it himself, but he swore to himself that it wouldn't happen again! "Yet, you should watch where you are going." His tone wasn't as hard as he had wanted it to be, but it got the point across, unlike his previous sentence. "I-I am so sorry." Y/n replied, feeling absolutely foolish for having run into a man such as this one, a Bishop no doubt. "I was looking at the sky instead of where I was going, again, I am very sorry for almost knocking you off your feet..." A nervous blush found it's way to y/n's cheeks, and Maxwell noticed it. "Well just... watch where you are going next time!" Came his blurted out reply as he turned around and went back inside. Stupid person, a tourist no doubt... Why couldn't they have just watched the sky while standing in place like he had done? No, they had to go about causing people to fall and what not. Scowling as he unlocked his office door, entering inside, and then slamming the door shut, Bishop Maxwell sat in his seat and pinched the bridge of his nose. Damn them! Sighing, and letting go of his nose, the albino got back to work, trying to forget about that space cadet...

Half an hour.

An hour.

Hour and a half.

Two hours passed and he finished all the work that had been piled upon the wooden surface. A yawn escaped his lips, tears appearing in his eyes because of it. This deserved a glass of wine, just like every other day. Retrieving a bottle of red wine, not caring the year or anything else about it. He poured himself a glass when a stupid thought came through his mind. _Would that stranger from earlier like a glass too?_

No! What in the world are you thinking?! Shaking his head to get rid of such thoughts, he proceeded to drink his wine, alone and in peace. Yet, unlike the other nights, he felt the strangest feeling come over him. Something like loneliness, yet it was so unfamiliar that Maxwell was unsure if that was what he was feeling. Finishing off three full glasses, he decided to call it a night. Locking the door again, he headed to his room. Closing that door and locking it, he undressed and hopped into the shower before bed. To think, he'd repeat all of this tomorrow, well, at least the usual things he did...

Yet, as he prepared for bed, said his prayers, and got comfy underneath the sheet, he sighed. This was going to be a long night, he just knew it! It was indeed, for Enrico's dreams were filled with this nameless stranger, causing him to wake up just before his alarm was to go off. Eyes wide, sitting up in bed, he exhaled a breath he hadn't known he was holding. 

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

Turning off the alarm slowly, without even looking at it, he stared out the window. Knowing full well that he was never going to have peace of mind again until he got that persons name. As idiotic as it sounded, he was going to track them down that day so he can put an end to his suffering. Could it be called that though? Or was this love?


	2. Dealing with Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Maxwell is being tormented by thought of you, he can hardly function! What is a man to do? Find out who you are and put a stop to all this crap before it drives him absolutely mad.

Sniffing once, the young man sipped his morning espresso and looked in the mirror. Dressed in his usual attire, the Bishop had the strangest thoughts, ideas that had never crossed his mind before since he was always so confident in himself. Did he appear to be attractive in the slightest? Was he clean enough? Did he look approachable? Giving forth one of his best smiles he thought he looked like someone that could be talked to. Inhaling slowly through his nose he stopped for a moment. Wait, why did he give a damn what other people saw him as? Exhaling angrily he finished off the little bit that was left in his cup and was very close to chucking it at the wall. This was all y/n's fault. Oh how they plagued his mind!!  
He had no other choice than to follow through with finding them and talking to them to ease his mind and calm his nerves.

Checking the mirror once more before heading out into the world, he was soon accompanied by Yumiko who seemed timid and a bit quiet as usual. Speaking to him with a slight stutter at the beginning of her sentence, the nun walked beside him. "Wh-Where are you going? You seem to be slightly... anxious." The Bishop looked down at her and continued walking, picking up his speed a little with a look of annoyance on his face. "None of your business and I am not anxious, thank you very much."

Slowing down a bit as Maxwell out walked her she called for him as he got further and further away.

"I'm here if you need me!" With that said she went to look for Heinkel, wanting to discuss the topic of their leader and his strange behavior...

Glad to have shaken of the nun, the albino decided the best place to look was where he had first met y/n. Searching the area, though he knew better than to think that they'd be there, he looked for some sort of clue. Thinking back to the image in his head of the stranger, he remembered that they had been holding a book. There was a book store not too far from his location, so he decided to go and check it out. 

Thank God the sun wasn't blazing out in the sky, hidden occasionally by clouds so that Maxwell didn't feel as if he were dying. Spotting the book store, which wasn't too far away, he picked up the pace and sighed. What an incredibly hot day! That, or he was feeling nervous about this encounter... What?! NO! Preposterous! No... it was just the heat of the day though it was mid morning. Cracking his shoulder, he then entered into the shop, taking a look around before walking in further as to not block the way to the door. Becoming distracted by the best sellers shelf, he failed to notice someone come up to him.

"Do you need any help sir?" y/n asked, and he looked up to answer a soft no when he saw that it was you. Silence. For a good ten seconds.

"Ah, uh, no..." Reading your name tag he smiled. "Y/n, not here at least but could you show me some books that you recommend? None of these seem all that interesting to me." Or that appropriate for that matter... What with these books about sex here there and everywhere now days. What happened to Romance novels of good quality? Did they die out?  
Thankfully you were very willing to show some books that interested you, and Maxwell followed after like a lost puppy, though when he caught himself doing such he stopped quickly. What was wrong with him? Perhaps he was falling ill. Yeah, love sickness that is. Snapping out of it before he could run into you, he looked over the book that you handed to him. A classic, so far so good. Following wherever you led him, he soon had three good books in his arms and the time was, well, lunch time. Purchasing all three, he asked you what you were doing for lunch. "I usually get something small nearby and bring it back here." y/n admitted. 

There was cafe not too far and small restaurant that sold very nice sandwiches. "Would you mind if I accompanied you?" Maxwell liked spending time with this person, though he wondered what they thought of him...

Y/n almost blushed but kept it hidden. "That sounds nice, yes." And so the two made a decision on getting sandwiches and walked to get them. 

"I'm Bishop Enrico Maxwell, by the way, a pleasure to meet you y/n."


	3. Something more?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Maxwell has you near and is testing the waters, seeing if this could be something... more? Yet will he allow himself to feel such emotions, to let his walls down and let someone new into his life? Not to mention the thought of the other Iscariot members, but most of their opinions mattered not. This is the Bishop's decision, and yours as well.

Maxwell had decided to pay for the lunch, no matter how many times you offered to pay instead. What can he say? A gentleman mustn't allow his uh... companion to pay for something that was his idea in the first place. After ordering and paying, he went to pick a table. Ah yes, a table inside of course, and it didn't matter if they were in the open or not. It wasn't as if anyone knew he had asked you out to lunch because he was interested in you in a way that he shouldn't be but what if someone finds out and he loses his position in the Vatican and- wait Maxwell, calm down. He couldn't let his mind go there, besides it was not like him to worry over something so small. 

Snapping out of it, he pulled out your seat, and once you sat down he pushed you in a bit. Not too close and yet not too far from the table. Sitting across from you, he smiled softly. While the sandwiches were being made, he made small talk. The weather, the bookstore, the books he had purchased. "I've read Lord of the Flies once, but I only remember one of them... who was Piggy." He chuckled lightly, but let himself go a little more when y/n started to laugh as well. Suddenly the food was being placed in front of them. The Bishop had been convinced to try something other than a chicken caprese, which was something he would have definitely chosen. So you chose his meal, and he chose yours... a chicken caprese panini. What was in front of him? Something with bacon, and cheddar with a few greens and ranch something or other dipping sauce. Asking if he could pray over the meal, he was pleased that you agreed to it. It was a nice simple prayer, and once he was finished he removed his gloves and picked up his sandwich, chuckling at the expectant look you gave him. "Well, here's to new experiences." The both of you took a bite of your food at the same time, and luckily, Maxwell liked it. Well, he didn't hate it, so that was something! 

Though it was lunch time and he was hungry, he didn't eat much and instead talked to you, the two of you talking for about two and a half hours before you both realized you had to part ways for work. The Bishop stood up and helped you to your feet, apologizing for keeping y/n so long. He walked out with you, gloves in his pocket and looked around, before kissing the back of your hand before letting you go back to work. Oh but that wasn't the end! After he finished his own work, he ran, literally ran to wait outside the building and luckily caught you as you locked up. "Y/n..." Maxwell could feel it, in the air, and something had blossomed and grown inside you both since lunch and he started to blush.

"I ah... am here to... do you, would you like to... um-" He felt foolish and was getting angry at himself for stumbling over his words like this until, he felt lips against his own. It didn't last more than a second or two, and when it was over he looked at you in surprise. Hopefully no one had seen. "Thank you." Looking around, and seeing no one in sight...

He cupped your face and leaned in to kiss you, doing so slowly yet passionately and then pulled away extra slowly and smiled. They must part ways, but he swore he'd see you the next day, perhaps take you out for dinner? Another small kiss and he had to leave.

Arriving back, he came across Heinkel, Yumiko and Anderson chatting and drinking different beverages. He was still smiling, which almost scared the three. "What, are you grinning about?" Asked Yumiko, and Father Anderson gave a skeptical look, yet Maxwell kept walking and answered as he went away. "None of your business." 

Getting ready for bed, he lay there for a bout an hour under the sheets and smiled as he slowly drifted off...

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! 

Enrico Maxwell slowly woke up to the sound of his alarm going off. Instead of frowning, he smiled small, and mutters y/n before getting ready for another, better, day.


End file.
